The present invention relates to a therapeutic shoe insole and method of use.
There arc preliminary indications that applying pressure to various surfaces of the body can aid in treating a variety of medical conditions that relate to function of the nervous system. While the theory is not well developed, these pressure points may provide for stimulation of the somatosensory system providing beneficial or counter stimulant action to other nerve signals.
The sole of the foot provides a potentially important surface for such somatosensory stimulation because of the presence of many nerve endings.